Kano (comics)
Kano is the pseudonym of a Spanish comic book artist, whose real name is Jose Ángel Cano López. Biography Kano began his career at the age of 13, editing Spanish-language comics fanzines; at 15 he was already doing layouts and design work for Planeta-DeAgostini (later doing covers and illustrations for the Spanish editions of Marvel comics)."Spanish authors: KANO". Kano is a founding member of the Spanish magazine about comics Krazy Comics as well as the Phoenix Studio, which provided design, illustration and publishing services and was eventually merged with Camaleón Ediciones, a publishing house that Kano worked for in his early days. Before settling as a professional cartoonist, Kano has done extensive work in the fields of illustration and animation, providing storyboards for D'Ocon Films and LolaFilms and design work for Telefónica-Movistar, Mitsubishi and various advertising agencies. In 1998, encouraged by his wife Elsken, Kano decided to enter US comics industry and debuted with the Virtex mini-series, published by Oktomica Comics. He then went to work for the mainstream market, where he succeeded Germán García on Action Comics at DC Comics."Kano". Lambiek's Comiclopedia. Since then, Kano worked mostly for Marvel and DC, and, since 2014, for the revived Valiant Entertainment. Bibliography Interior comic work includes: *''Virtex'' #0-3 (with Jeff Kwan, Casey Lau and Mike Baron, Oktomica Comics, 1998–1999) *''Action Comics v1'' (with Joe Kelly (except for #794), DC Comics): ** "Action" (with Germán García, in #762-765, 2000) ** "Critical Condition, Part Four" (in #767, 2000) ** "Emperor Joker" (in #769-770, 2000) ** "Kith & Kin" (in #772-773, 2000–2001) ** "Return to Krypton, Part Four" (in #776, 2001) ** "Kancer" (in #777, 2001) ** "Our Worlds at War" (in #780-782, 2001) ** "Invaders from Space" (with Chuck Kim, in #794, 2002) ** "Walking Midnight" (with Dave Bullock, Renato Guedes, Pasqual Ferry and Duncan Rouleau, in #810, 2004) *''Just Imagine Stan Lee with Gary Frank Creating Shazam!: "On the Street" (with Michael Uslan, co-feature, DC Comics, 2002) *H-E-R-O'' #1-6, 9-11 (with Will Pfeifer, DC Comics, 2003–2004) *''Smallville Magazine'' #6: "Magic" (with Clint Carpenter, co-feature, DC Comics, 2004) *''Gotham Central'' (with Greg Rucka and Ed Brubaker, DC Comics): ** "Keystone Kops" (inks on Stefano Gaudiano, in #29-30, 2005) ** "Dead Robin" (in #33-36, 2005) ** "Corrigan II" (in #38-40, 2006) *''Spider-Man Family'' (with Sean McKeever, anthology, Marvel): ** "Opposites Attack!" (among other artists, in ...Featuring Spider-Man's Amazing Friends one-shot, 2006) ** "Undone" (with David Lafuente, in #2, 2007) *''Civil War: Front Line'' #2: "Untitled" (with Paul Jenkins, co-feature, Marvel, 2006) *''Marvel Adventures: Fantastic Four'' #17-20 (with Zeb Wells, Marvel, 2006–2007) * The Immortal Iron Fist (with Ed Brubaker and Matt Fraction (except for #24), Marvel): ** "The Seven Capital Cities of Heaven: Round 3" (with David Aja, in #10, 2007) ** "The Seven Capital Cities of Heaven: Round 4" (with David Aja, in #11, 2008) ** "The Seven Capital Cities of Heaven: Round 5" (with David Aja and Javier Pulido, in #12, 2008) ** "The Seven Capital Cities of Heaven: Round 6" (with David Aja and Tonči Zonjić, in #13, 2008) ** "The Seven Capital Cities of Heaven: Round 7" (with Tonči Zonjić and Clay Mann, in #14, 2008) ** The Origin of Danny Rand (2-page lead-in to a re-printing of the first two Iron Fist comics, one-shot, 2008) ** "Li Park, the Reluctant Weapon vs. the Unstoppable Forces of Evil" (with Duane Swierczynski, in #24, 2009) *''Dead of Night Featuring Man-Thing'' #1 (of 4) (with Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and Nick Percival, Marvel, 2008) *''Avengers Classic'' #11: "Along Came a Spider!" (with Tom Beland, co-feature, Marvel, 2008) *''Noir: "The Last Hit" (with Chris Offutt, anthology graphic novel, Dark Horse, 2009) *Beta Ray Bill: Godhunter'' #1-3 (with Kieron Gillen, Marvel, 2009) *''The Invincible Iron Man v1'' (with Matt Fraction): ** Iron Man: Requiem (framing sequence in one-shot, 2010) ** "The New Iron Age: Ginny Stark" (in #500, co-feature, 2010) *''Marvel Zombies 5'' #1-3 (of 5) (with Fred Van Lente, Marvel, 2010) *''Iron Man 2.0'' #1-3, 7.1 (with Nick Spencer, Barry Kitson and Carmine Di Giandomenico, Marvel, 2011) *''Wonder Woman v4'' #10: "Vows" (with Brian Azzarello and Tony Akins, DC Comics, 2012) *''Daredevil v3'' #8: "Devil and the Details, Part Two" (with Mark Waid, Marvel, 2012) *''Swamp Thing v5'' (with Charles Soule (except for #0), DC Comics): ** "To Monsters" (with Scott Snyder, in #0, 2012) ** "Urban Jungle/This Green Hell" (in #19-20, 2013) ** "The Whisky Tree" (with David Lapham, in #22-23, 2013) ** "Lessons Learned" (with Javier Piña, in Annual #2, 2013) *''Quantum & Woody v2'' #9-10 (with James Asmus, Valiant, 2014) *''The Delinquents'' #1-4 (with James Asmus and Fred Van Lente, Valiant, 2014) *''Book of Death: The Fall of Harbinger: "Endings" (with Joshua Dysart, one-shot, Valiant, 2015) *Unity'' #25: "Unity Begins with You" (with Elliott Kalan, co-feature, Valiant, 2015) *''Bloodshot Reborn Annual'' #1: "The Silver Lake Slasher" (with Jeff Lemire, co-feature, Valiant, 2016) Covers only *''Superman v2'' #161 (DC Comics, 2000) *''Adventures of Superman v1'' #583 (DC Comics, 2000) *''Superman: The Man of Steel'' #105 (DC Comics, 2000) *''Action Comics v1'' #779, 783 (DC Comics, 2001) *''Quantum & Woody v2'' #11 (Valiant, 2014) *''Quantum & Woody Must Die!'' #3 (Valiant, 2015) *''Imperium'' #4-7, 9 (Valiant, 2015) *''Unity'' #19-21 (Valiant, 2015) *''Bloodshot Reborn'' #5, 7, 14 (Valiant, 2015–2016) *''Book of Death: The Fall of Ninjak'' #1 (Valiant, 2015) *''Book of Death'' #2 (Valiant, 2015) *''Ivar, Timewalker'' #12 (Valiant, 2015) *''Wrath of the Eternal Warrior'' #2, 11 (Valiant, 2015–2016) *''Faith v1'' #1 (Valiant, 2016) *''Ninjak v3'' #11 (Valiant, 2016) *''A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong'' #1-ongoing (Valiant, 2016–...) *''X-O Manowar v3'' #47-49, 50 (jam cover) (Valiant, 2016) *''Faith v2'' #1 (Valiant, 2016) *''Generation Zero'' #1 (Valiant, 2016) *''Bloodshot U.S.A.'' #1-ongoing (Valiant, 2016–...) Notes References * * Kano at Lambiek's Comiclopedia External links * * Category:Spanish comics artists Category:Living people Category:Pseudonymous artists Category:1973 births